


The Darkness of Dracula

by Nyreena26



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood Drinking, Deception, F/M, Love at First Sight, Manipulation, Romance, head over heels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyreena26/pseuds/Nyreena26
Summary: After being resurrected by the ghosts of his former order Count Dracula gains new powers and targets Pariah's throne, and its heir, to make his own. Can Team Phantom and a new ally, a ghost with an interesting past and secret, stop him before the Prince of Darkness can drown both the Earth and the Ghost Zone in his everlasting night? Before it's too late?





	1. Chapter One-Resurrection

Deep within the dark, hidden reaches of the Ghost Zone a group of cloaked figures were gathered in a ramshackled stronghold with a clear intent that they were up to no good. Circling around a burning cauldron filled with a strange, glowing red liquid they tossed in a few ingredients that flashed and smoked once it touched the liquid. Once that was finished the head of the circle held up a scroll and began to read off the incantation inscribed on it. “O great powers of the beyond, we ask that you hear our plea and grant us our request. We conjure this spell to ressurrect our fallen prince of darkness from the great beyond to rule the forces of the night once more. We ask that he brought back more powerful and stronger than before, able to wield his powers of old as well as the power and strength of a ghost to stand against his enemies and destroy them. We offer the sacrifice of human blood and ghostly ectoplasm to appease and to make the transformation possible.”

Motioning for two of the circle to step forward they each held a bowl containing the last two ingredients needed for the spell. At the leader’s command the two poured the blood and ectoplasm in until every last drop was mixed in. Seeing that completed the leader continued to read. “Now that we have bestowed our offering to you we asked that it appease you and let it bring our true ruler back to us once again.”

Waiting for a few moments to see if the incantation would work he was starting to get disheartened when suddenly the potion began to violently swirl and bubble. Everyone surprised by that they were shocked when it exploded up out of the cauldron like a massive pillar. Quickly backing away from it the group watch as the potion funneled back down into the cauldron then a massive orb rose from it with a bright light inside. Staring at it in awe everyone watched as the light inside started to take shape of a humanoid form that quickly grew into the height and stature of a late-aged teenager. Remembering that there was one last part of the incantation that needed to be read for the spell to be complete the leader quickly held up the scroll and read once more. "By the great powers of the beyond, give life to our prince once more! Let him at last arrive and bring the eternal power of the night back to rule once again! Give our master life!"

Once the last word was spoken the orb quickly lit up as the form inside took life once more, the body teeming with power and strength unlike anything imagined. The moment that it regained its full strength the orb shot down to the ground and exploded in a flash of light, making the group around it shield their eyes from being blinded by it. When they realized that the light had dissipated they uncovered their eyes and gasps of shock went around at what they were seeing. Where the orb had landed was a young man of about sixteen to seventeen years of age with midnight black hair with much of his bangs hanging in the left side of his face and pale gray-white skin. Gathering closer around him to see if he was okay the young man snapped his gaze up at them, his blood red eyes humming with power as the ecto green rims around them glowed to match. Looking at each of them with a high degree of suspicion the leader slowly approached him while trying to keep calm and reassuring. "Master, are...are you alright?"

Looking up at the leader of the group the young man slowly stood up at stared at him for a few moments then looked around at everyone again, noticing something similar about each of them. On the robes they wore they each had the same symbol of a dragon that he recognized from long ago. His symbol of the order he held command of centuries past. Realizing who these people were he looked back at the leader and gave him a short nod. "Yes.... Yes, I am quite well. But also....quite confused. How...how am I alive once again after being destroyed by those who hunted me down ages ago?"

Beckoning for one of the group to come over with a robe to cover their master with the leader slightly bowed and spoke as he leaned up to look at his master. "It wasn't an easy process to complete, Master. The spell we used was an ancient one that required very specific ingredients as well as acquiring the necessary types of blood and ectoplasm that-"

"Wait." Accepting the robe that was put on him the young man was cinching the belt around his waist when something the leader of the group said that caught his attention and interrupted him. "Ectoplasm? As in...ghost blood? Why was that needed for something like this? Unless...." Looking around him his senses quickly picking up on the aura around him, slowly recognizing what it was the longer he sensed it. "Where are we?"

A bit surprised when his master interrupted him the leader respectfully waited for his master as he began to wonder and start to realize what was going on. When he had asked where they were the leader motioned for the others to follow his lead as he took off his hood, revealing himself to be a ghost, as the others were when they pulled their hoods off. "You have been resurrected in the Ghost Zone, my master. We are the ghosts of those who have served in the Order of the Dragon so many years ago."

His wondering being confirmed by that the young man looked around at the ghosts surrounding him then looked down at his hand. Lifting it up to eye level he focused his powers and watched as his hand lit up with a halo of dark red ghostly energy that he could feel humming in his veins. "So, with that spell you performed to bring me back to life, you essentially brought me back with the power and strength I once had. As well as boosting it with the same power and strength that a ghost of this realm has, correct?"

"Yes, Master." Nodding the leader was relieved that his master was able to easily pick up on what they had done. "We wanted to ensure that this time anyone who dares go up against you would have no chance in stopping you as resumed your conquest of shrouding the human world in darkness and eternal night."

Smirking at that the young man made the halo disappear and walked around a bit, enjoying the thought of that. "Indeed. And now, not only the Earth but the Ghost Zone as well. I'm sure that fool Pariah hasn't been seen in eons since the coup that imprisoned him so long ago so that means there's an empty throne waiting for me to take as my own."

Suddenly looking a bit unsure the leader cringed a bit as he knew that he had to correct his master on that. "Uh, about that, Master. You see, he was actually released some time ago and he tried to take the Earth as his own and resumed his reign over the Zone. But he was stopped by a halfa by the name of Danny Phantom who, with the aid of several others ghosts that reside here, locked him away once again. But along with that, there....there was a bit of a discovery made that could...derail what you have in mind for the Zone's throne."

Looking back at the leader with a suspicious and slowly infuriating glare the young man turned and slowly walked back to the leader. "Pray tell, what sort of....discovery was it that you think will derail what I have in mind for the Zone, hmm? What is it that has you so....concerned about it?"

Gulping a bit as he watched his master coming towards him the leader slowly started to tremble as he became more and more frightened to answer. "U-um.... It's....it's b-because it was discovered that Pariah.....Pariah had an unknown child that...that helped in sealing her father away once again."

Carefully listening to what his servant was telling him there was one word that the young man caught that made him even more suspicious than before. As well as....intrigued about this interesting development. "Her? Pariah had a...a daughter? Hmm..... Very...interesting...." Musing for a bit he gave his servant a rather curious look. "You wouldn't...happen to know what she looks like by chance, do you?"

"O-Oh, uh, yes. Yes, I do." Quickly nodding the leader of the group used his energy to create an illusion of the princess, dressed in a sleeveless red and black dress with silver and sapphire adornments, black opera gloves with silver bangles and a sapphire studded silver bracelet, dangling sapphire earrings, and a silver and sapphire tiara in her royal blue hair. Once the illusion was complete the young man walked around it, taking in every detail of what he saw: the athletic frame of her body, the intense glow of her light fire blue eyes, and the ethereal beauty to her entire being. Standing in front of the illusion the young reached with his hand and tilted the young woman's head up to make her look into his eyes, musing on a thought for a few moments. "My loyal servants, I believe that we have a fortuitous opportunity at hand. And if everything we plan for works to our advantage, I will have gained control over two worlds to rule as I please."

Circling back around the illusion the young man stood behind it and wrapped his arms around her. Holding one arm around her waist he gripped her neck and used his own energy to transform the illusion into a darker and more vampiric version of itself. "As well as secure my dark bride that will forever stay at my side as the queen she is destined to be, but not the way she is expecting it to happen."

Moving his arms apart and making the illusion disappear they young man chuckled in dark satisfaction then sighed as he felt more and more like himself. Calming down a bit he straightened himself up then looked at the leader of the group with an inquisitive look. "Now, where can I find this princess? The sooner I can find her the sooner she can be turned and be made my bride."

"Not too far in fact, Master." Smirking just a bit the leader led his master from the room they were in to another part where they had a change of clothes waiting for him. "Though she is the princess here she masquerades as a young human woman on Earth attending what is known as high school in a town known as Amity Park. Which just so happens to be a supernatural hotbed for all sorts of unnatural activity to occur. And with how you look now you can easily pass as a student if you so wish. Then you can get close enough to her to woo her then you can ensnare her in your power and make her yours."

Finding the information quite intriguing the young man smirked and nodded as he entered the other room and saw the clothes waiting for him. Continuing to smirk he disrobed and began to change, musing over what his servant had told him. "Interesting. Very interesting. It is certainly something to use in the future." Slipping on his button up shirt and buttoning it up halfway to expose his toned chest he then proposed an inquiry that came across his mind. "But, pray tell, how will I survive the burning effects of the sun for that to work? I may have ectoplasm running through my veins now but I'm sure that it won't do a thing to protect me from getting dusted again."

"Not to worry, Master. We have that already taken care of for you." Having figured this out way ahead of the summoning the servant smirked confidently at his assurance to think ahead. "Since your absence from the human world the ways of health have come a long way. Along with the discovery of a slew of rare diseases and sicknesses that afflict people. Including a disease that causes people to be allergic to the sun itself. Which means you can use that as a cover so that you can remain out of the sun and not worry about being dusted."

Impressed by that the young man nodded as he slipped on a high collared coat with a wide bottom that made it look more like a cape than a coat. Adjusting it a bit he smirked and flared it out as he turned, showing off his new look to his servants. "Excellent. Now that we have that at our disposal there's no way that anyone can stop me as I take what's rightfully mine and bring the eternity of the night to destroy the light of day forever." Smirking evilly he opened his lips wide as his fangs extended, ready to take their first victim. "Gentlemen, It's time to begin."

Everyone rejoicing at that that they all gave a cheer for their leader, calling his name as they were ready to follow him to victory. "All hail the master! All hail the prince! All hail Count Dracula!"

Reveling in the cheers of adoration Dracula viciously smiled as his eyes brightly glowed with deep determination to see his plans fall into place and taste the sweet sense of victory, straight from the source from all the victims that fell in his wake. 


	2. Chapter 2-An Unexpected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out on patrol Team Phantom run into an unexpected threat and it takes all that they have to either save the ghost or make the ultimate choice of helping him to pass on. At the same time they're watched by an unknown someone deep within the shadows....

Back in Amity Park Team Phantom were on their nightly patrol, making sure that nothing was out and about that would threaten the peace and safety of their town. As they traveled in their different directions they all saw that there really wasn't a lot going on that night, which was odd certainly for them. Letting out a bit of a disgruntled sigh Danny reached up to his Fenton Phone and called the others. "Guys, I think we should pack it up for the night. There's nothing out here and there hasn't been a single peep of anything the entire time we've been patrolling."

"I think you're right, Danny." Feeling the same thing Sam agreed as she drove down the street on her scooter, finding nothing as well. "It's like all the ghosts decided to just all take the night off together."

Seeing that they were right Tucker nodded as he felt his stomach grumble for the umpteenth time that night. "I'll say. We've been out for so long I've missed my pre-bedtime snack and I'm about to miss my bedtime snack."

Unable to believe that Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head at how ridiculous it sounded. At her end Nyreena shook her head as well but she gently smiled, seeing it as Tucker being Tucker, and softly giggled in her throat. "Well, it just may be possible that they're so tired of us defeating them right and left they needed a break to recover their digni-"

At that moment a crash in an alleyway down below caught her attention, making her stop in mid-air and look around as her senses were on high alert for any signs of ghostly activity at the source. Picking up on something that she couldn't quite make out she figured that a little back-up wouldn't hurt. "Hey guys, I think I might have found something. I'm at an alleyway behind the music store. I'm going to see what it might be and try not to engage it until you get here." Getting a confirmation from the others she headed down and landed at the opening of the alleyway, gripping the handle of her sword as she slowly stepped inside.

Carefully looking around as she kept her senses on high alert she could feel that there was something ghost-like hiding somewhere in the alley but there was something strange about it that unsettled her quite a bit. It was as if there was something truly…dark and evil about it. Almost reaching the end of the alleyway she wondered where the ghost was hiding when her senses picked up on the familiar sense of Danny landing behind her and the others pulling up on their scooters. Turning to look at them Danny led the way over and gave Nyreena a curious look. "Did you find anything yet?"

"No, not yet." Letting out a sigh Nyreena shook her head as she started to feel a deep foreboding fill her body. "I know it's in here but it's very good at making itself hidden even from my senses."

Starting to pick up on what she was feeling Danny nodded as an unsettling look crossed his gaze. "And if it's anything like what I'm sensing now, I think we all need to be-"

"Guys, watch out!" Suddenly seeing something burst out of a pile of rubbish behind them and barreling towards them at an incredible speed Tucker pointed at it and cried out in terror.

The others gasping at the same time as they saw it, Nyreena turning around to see it, Danny quickly grabbed Tucker and Sam and pulled them to the side while Nyreena quickly jumped up into the air and flipped over as the creature ran under her then skidded to a stop when it realized what happened. Landing on the ground and pulling her sword out Nyreena watched out of the corner of her eye as the others came up beside her as the creature looked back and snarled at them, baring his fangs and glaring at them with a red-heated gaze. Surprised at that the teens gasped and looked at each other with a freaked out look.

"What in the world is that?!" A bit terrified Tucker quickly started backing away and hiding behind Danny. "That's not like any ghost we've ever faced before!"

"Tucker's right! How are we going to handle something like that?" A bit freaked out herself Sam took a hesitant step back as a deep fear started to take her over.

Starting to get scared himself Danny shrugged as he kept his eyes on the ghost, wondering what it was going to do. "I….I have no idea."

Trying to be brave for her friends Nyreena kept her eyes trained on the ghost like Danny did, at the same time holding it at sword point in case it tried to do anything out of the blue. As she did she kept trying to figure out what else she was sensing from it besides its ghostly energy. As she did she heard it hiss as she noticed the intense hunger that consumed its gaze. "Hunger….must…must feed…." Starting to get a pretty good idea on what she was sensing she gulped a bit as she tightened her grip on her sword. "Uh guys….I think…we might be dealing with a hybrid ghost of some sorts."

"What makes you say that?" Looking over at her Danny got confused at what she was getting at.

Getting an unsure feeling about her theory Nyreena shuffled her stance as she kept her eye on the enemy. "Well, with the way it's acting I think it's part ghost and part….vampire." Then noticing something she looked closer and noticed that there were two festering spots on the ghost's neck and gasped as she realized what must have happened. "Or it's a ghost that got turned into a vampire with nothing but blood lust on its mind! It's….it's a feral vampire!"

The moment she spoke the last word the hybrid snarled in fury and leaped forward, flexing his claws as he went in for the kill. Gasping in shock Nyreena motioned for the others to get out of the way while doing the same. "Everyone, move! We can't let it get us since we don't know what it's capable of!"

Completely agreeing to that everyone else quickly got out of the way as the creature barreled by, blinded by his hunger to realize that his prey had moved out of the way. Stopping a few feet away when it realized what had happened he looked back and roared in annoyance at how mad he was. Seeing this and wondering what they could do to stop this Nyreena suddenly got an idea and looked at Danny. "Danny, I've got an idea. It's a long shot but I think if it works we can free the ghost from its rampage and stop this altogether."

"What do you have in mind?" Making sure Sam was okay Danny looked over at Nyreena with a curious look in his eyes.

Looking back at Tucker to see if he was okay Nyreena looked over as she directed the others on where to go in her plan. "I need you, Sam and Tucker to get behind him before he rushes us again and restrain him by any means necessary. I'm going to try to use my fire to purify him of his affliction and hopefully set him free."

A bit unsure on that Tucker looked at her with a bit of a freaked out look. "And…and what if it doesn't work?"

Glancing back at Tucker again Nyreena had a sorrowful look, not wanting to say what she had to say. "Then….then I have no choice but to end his suffering and set him free from this world and the Ghost Zone."

"Then let's make sure that this works so that you don't have to." Definitely not wanting that to happen Sam led the way while running behind the feral vampire ghost with Danny and Tucker quickly following her.

Watching as the three ran behind him the ghost hissed and turned to face them, poised to attack at any moment. Knowing that she had to keep the ghost's attention on her Nyreena whistled at him, drawing his attention back onto her as the others got into position. "Hey you! How about going for something with a bit more sustenance? Say me?"

Hearing the whistle and what Nyreena said the ghost quickly snapped its attention right back to her and hissed in hunger, turning himself around to prepare himself for another attack. Glaring at him with a heated and determined look Nyreena taunted him by beckoning him forward, seeing that Danny and the others were ready for their part of the plan. "Bring it on…you excuse for what was once a ghost."

Pissed off by that the ghost loudly hissed in anger and charged, ready to leap and push her down for the feast. But just as he leaped up into the air he was suddenly pulled back by a stream of ecto energy that Danny had made, quickly using all of his strength to pull the ghost back while Sam and Tucker hung onto Danny to keep him from flying forward from losing his grip. Glad that they were giving it all that they got Nyreena got herself into position, swinging her sword around before swinging it in front of her and holding it in place. Focusing her fire power she place her first two left fingers on the side of the blade facing her and slid it across, lighting the blade up with her familiar blue fire. The moment she reached the tip of the blade she spoke an incantation that had popped into her head that she felt had the power to end this once and for all. "With this power of holy fire I ask that this purge the affliction cursing this ghost and free him to be the ghost he is meant to be!" Swinging the sword up she let out a warrior's cry and swung the sword down, sending the fire off of the blade in an arc straight at the ghost, praying that this would work.

Struggling against the ecto energy that was holding him back the ghost snarled and hissed in fury, using every ounce of his strength to break free of the teens that were restraining him. Just as he was about to get the upper hand he sensed something coming his way and looked up to see what it was. Watching as the arc of fire was coming his way the ghost got a terrified look on his face and started to panic while hastening his efforts to break free. As he did he saw how fast it was coming and even though he tried all that he could he cried out as the arc hit him straight in his chest, pulling a painful scream from him as he felt himself burning from the inside out.

Seeing that Nyreena's plan worked Danny let go of the energy he was creating, falling backwards to the ground with Sam and Tucker in tow, from how hard they were pulling against the ghost. Watching as that happened Nyreena started to move over to them to see if they were okay when a piercing cry came from the ghost and stopped her in her tracks. Looking over she gasped as she watched her fire completely consume him in a flash before it went out and the purified ghost fell to the ground. Wondering if he was okay Nyreena rushed over to him and knelt down beside him as the others got to their feet and joined her. Groaning as he was slowly coming around the ghost reached up and rubbed his head, wondering what happened and unable to mostly remember anything that he did up until that point. "Ugh, what's going on? Where am i?...." Looking up and seeing the teens surrounding him with a concerned look on their faces he felt uneasy by it as he gave them a confused look in return. "Um....I can't help but feel compelled to ask if there was something I did that has you all looking at me like that. It's a bit disturbing to be honest."

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that." Realizing what they were doing Danny snapped back to reality and helped the ghost up while the others moved back to give him some personal space. "Well, we're still a bit shook up because you sort of...attacked us while being a bloodthirsty feral vampire."

Nodding in thanks at the assistance the ghost dusted himself off while listening to what Danny said he looked up and froze in shock at hearing what he had done. "I...I did? But...but how? I...I don't remember doing any of that..." Trying to think back and remember something there was something that prickled across his skin that felt strangely familiar. "All...all I can remember is this intense feeling of something... something burning all over me that felt like it…it cleansed me from the inside out."

A bit surprised at that as she stood up Nyreena looked down at her sword for a moment, wondering how her fire was able to do something like that after all then looked up. "That's odd. I guess that whatever or whoever bit you must have...have cursed you to become that feral version of yourself and go on a crazed hunt to sate your unyielding thirst. As for that...that was my doing. I used my fire power to free you before you had a chance to hurt us." Looking off to the side she rubbed her arm a bit before she looked up at him. "I guess I got lucky at what I did to help. It was mostly instinct but I guess it was still lucky either way."

Turning to look at Nyreena the ghost was surprised a bit to know that it was her doing that he had felt that way but was even more surprised at what she had surmised. Looking away for a few moments to think it over he looked at her again and nodded. "Well, if…if you say that's what happened then it happened." Then gently smiling he took Nyreena's free hand and brought the back of it to his lips, giving it a soft kiss of gratitude and appreciation. "Then I guess that what you have is something truly special to break a curse like that. Thank you for breaking it and setting me free from being an absolute monster. I am truly in your debt and will do all that I can to repay it."

Surprised and a bit stunned as she watched what the ghost did a definitely noticeable blush appeared in Nyreena's cheeks as she nodded. "O-oh, you're…you're welcome. I'm…I'm just glad that I could help in your time of need. Af-after all, if we all didn't do something who…who knows what might've happened."

Smiling a bit more at seeing how Nyreena reacted the ghost nodded as a warm glow crossed his green eyes then looked at the others. "Indeed. It's thanks to you all that I'm free and the innocent are safe once more."

Feeling a sense of accomplishment at that the three teens smiled and nodded in appreciation. Looking at his friends as he did Danny looked at the ghost as he gave him a thumbs up. "Hey, it's what we do. No matter if it's a human or a ghost we'll always be there to help."

Nodding back the ghost smiled then softly sighed and looked from the teens to Nyreena, giving her a warm smile that matched the warm look in his eyes. "Well, I think I'm going to head back to the Ghost Zone and leave you to your work. I'm sure you all have a lot left to do before the night is over. It was good to meet you all, especially the famous Danny Phantom and the future queen of the Ghost Zone." Gently squeezing Nyreena's hand he let it go and rose up into the air before flying up to the sky.

Surprised that he knew who they were Danny looked at Nyreena than up at the ghost as he called out to him. "You know us? But how?"

Looking down at them the ghost chuckled as he stopped and hovered in place for a few moments. "But of course! I've been a close follower of your great adventures and what I've seen and heard has greatly impressed me! So keep up the good work! I can't wait to hear what you all do next!" Giving them a two-finger salute he waved goodbye and took off to the sky to find a portal back to the Ghost Zone.

Watching as he took off Danny smiled as he looked down at the others, feeling very impressed. "Wow, who knew that we actually saved a fan of ours who really appreciates what we do. Plus a ghost that doesn't want to kill us out of revenge."

"Yeah." Impressed herself Sam nodded in agreement as she looked up and crossed her arms in front of herself. "And at least now we know that we don't have to worry about him causing any harm or terror to anyone around here."

"Totally!" Happy himself that there was one ghost to not worry about Tucker nodded then pointed at Nyreena. "But of course, I think Nyreena might be getting head over heels for him."

Still looking up with a dream-like look on her face Nyreena snapped out of it when she heard Tucker say that and blushed as she lightly jabbed him in his arm. "Tucker…"

Seeing that she pretty much admitted it the others laughed at that and started walking away to finish up their patrol for the night. Coming up next to Nyreena Danny gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't be so hard on Tuck. I'm sure he meant it in the best way possible."

Gently smiling Nyreena nodded as she figured the same thing. "Yeah. Though…he may be right. I may be falling head over heels for that ghost. There's…there's just something that's familiar about him that I just can't put my finger on."

Giggling at that Sam nodded, though surprised that Nyreena admitted that Tucker was right about something. "Well, maybe when you do, he may realize that he's just the same way about you."

The others letting out a laugh at that they headed out of the alleyway while a sense of peace settled across the area. After several minutes go by without nothing happening Dracula slowly stepped out of the darkest shadows of the alley, having watched everything that happened during the skirmish. Having a deep scowl on his face he continued to look around while a couple of Order members came out as well. Getting worried one of them walked over to Dracula with a hesitant look on his face. "M-Master? Is…is everything okay?"

Eyeing him out of the corner of his eye Dracula sneered a bit as he looked up at the sky. "Does it look like everything is okay? I turn one pathetic ghost and he ends up making my bride to be fall head over heels for him! So no, everything is not okay!" Letting out a seething sigh he reached up and rubbed his temple, trying to calm down. Letting out another sigh Dracula lowered his hand and adjusted coat, seeing that there was only one option that he had to do. "Gentlemen, I see now that I have to take care of things myself before anything else happens. While I am I need you and the Order to find that ghost and end him for good. I can't have him getting in my way if he decides to show his face around here again. Prepare my things at once."

The two nodding in understanding they quickly scrambled back into the shadows to complete their master's orders. Sensing them leave Dracula continued to look around until he saw a small patch of Nyreena's fire still flickering on the ground. Walking over to it he knelt down and swept his fingers through it, catching them on fire as he pulled his hand up. Standing up he watched as the flames danced up and down his fingers, feeling the intense heat from them but wasn't affected by it. Letting out a soft sigh he held his fingers to his lips as he closed his eyes a bit. "Soon my love, you will forget that fool that dare tries to steal you from me. And soon, you will be mine and mine alone as we will rule the night side by side for all of eternity." Absorbing the flames into his hand, assimilating them into his inner power, he flared his coat out and walked out of the alley feeling ready to begin the first phase of his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, talk about intense for the teens. And what's this? Love already blossoming? Though it looks like someone's not to happy about that. 
> 
> Ready to see what happens next? Hang on, the next chapter's just around the corner!


	3. Chapter 3-Running Into an Underlying Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still thinking about the ghost she saved Nyreena meets another young man that she gets to know, not realizing that she is meeting one of the greatest forces of darkness ever known...

The next day while she was on her way to school Nyreena was still thinking about the young ghost she and the others saved the night before. She was still caught up on how she could feel something familiar about him but she just couldn't put her finger on what it was. But of course, she was also caught up on the way he looked and how he had a kind and generous nature about him that made her heart and core beat just a bit faster than normal. She had always believed in the term "love at first sight" but never thought it would really happen to her. But now she really started to believe that it happened and she felt like she was soaring through the air even though she was on the ground. It was by far the best thing she could have ever felt in all of her eternity.

As she was lost in her thoughts she had lost her focus and accidentally ran into a young man from behind. Crying out in surprise as she stumbled back a bit she got her focus back and looked at the person she had run into. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you like that, I promise! Are…are you okay?" As she looked him over to make sure that he was okay she noticed a big key feature about him, which was the fact that he was wearing a black long coat with an oversized hood over his head and black gloves over his attire. Finding that a bit strange it made her wonder why he was wearing something like that.

Grunting as he felt someone run into his back the young man turned to see who it was and heard her profusely apologize for the accident he gave her a calming look as he motioned for her to calm her down. As he spoke his smooth Transylvanian accent carried the calming tone he was trying to give. "Shh, shh, shh, it's alright. It's alright. It was just an accident, nothing to get worked up about. So as long as we're both not hurt there's nothing to worry about, okay?"

Quickly eased by his look, and that accent, Nyreena nodded while feeling relieved that he wasn't made about the whole thing. "Okay. And thank you for understanding. It really lifts that weight off of me and not having to worry if I did." Smiling a bit she continued to look over his strange sense of attire, still wondering why he was wearing it. "Um, if.. if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a coat and gloves in weather like this?"

"Huh?" Getting confused and looking down at himself the young man looked up and gave her a bit of a troubled look. "Oh, it's…it's because I have a very, very bad allergy to the sun. I have to wear all of this or else I get a very bad rash and get deathly ill."

Feeling torn that she had made him feel that way Nyreena got a shocked look on her face and slowly nodded. At the same time her chest tightened a bit from feeling guilty again and looked down a bit as well. "O-oh… I'm…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make it seem like I was judging you without knowing the reason why. That must be absolutely horrible to live through."

Walking over to her, seeing her getting guilty again, the young man shook his head as he gave her another calming look to ease the strain brewing within her. "No, please. There's nothing to be sorry for. Not most people know or don't recognize the conditions right away." Letting out a soft sigh he nodded in agreement with what she said. "To be honest it is sometimes. To be stuck inside all day without the warmth and comfort of daylight, to not be able to go to school with others my age, to only be out when the moon is high in the sky and the speckled skies of night above you….. It's hard to live that way sometimes…."

Listening to what he said Nyreena felt wave upon wave of compassion crash through her for him for having to go through this. Then as he spoke the way he said things so eloquently and so…so beautifully she was quickly swayed by it. Softly nodding in understanding she suddenly got an idea and decided to ask him. "I see. To be so alone like that… I don't think I could ever go through something like that. And…and neither should you…" Getting a bit hesitant she let out a breath and pushed herself to keep going. "So…so I was wondering if you would like to be shown around this evening? It would give you a chance to see the city and perhaps do something to get your mind off of things. Would…would you be interested?"

His eyes opening wide at the offer the young man felt so touched that she was willing to do something like that for him. Warmly smiling as he got a happy look in his gaze he nodded as he gave her his hand to take. "Would I? But of course I would! That would mean more to me than anything in the world at this point. Thank you. Thank you so much."

Quickly getting happy that he accepted Nyreena nodded as she took his hand and smiled, shaking it a bit. "Oh wonderful! And.. .and you're welcome! I swear that I'll make it one of the best nights ever for you. I promise!"

"Well, I certainly have no doubt about that." Softly chuckling the young man nodded then once Nyreena was done shaking his hand he lifted it up and kissed the back of it in deep appreciation. "I'm sure that whatever you do it will definitely make it a night to remember."

Quickly getting a flustered blush when he kissed the back of her hand Nyreena was in a stunned silence for a few moments, not sure what to say at first. Snapping out of it a moment or two later she shook her head and smiled again, nodding. "Yes, of…of course. So, what…what time should I pick you up? And where you live, by chance?"

"Mmm, perhaps just after sunset if you would like. I'm sure I can be ready to go by then." Seeing how flustered she got by his kiss the young man softly chuckled, figuring that that might happen if he did that. "Does that sound alright? And I don't live far, actually." Pointing up the sidewalk he directed her attention to one of the more old styled houses from back in the day. Though it seemed to fit the haunted aspect about there was something more…creepy about it than normal. "That's where I live. I know, it's not what you call homely but my family and I like it nonetheless."

Still blushing a bit Nyreena nodded, thinking that it was a good time to meet. "Oh, sure. That would be perfect. That way we'll have no worries about you getting caught by the sunlight if there's any left." Then looking over at the house he pointed to she was quickly surprised by it, at the same time getting an unnatural feeling about it straight away. Looking up at what he said it seemed to dissuade that feeling and put her at ease. "Oh, I see. Well, so as long as your family enjoys it then that's all that matters. It is a beautiful house, though. You found a rare gem to call home in such a modern time like this when the modern look is wanted more than anything else."

Subtly glancing at her as she said that the young man softly closed his eyes a bit and smirked, seeing how she was impressed by his home. Just as he was impressed by her and the way she had expressed what she felt. "Mmm, indeed I have. To find something so rare and so beautiful warms my heart like no other." Then suddenly swaying a bit he tried to keep his balance while holding a hand to his head.

Seeing that Nyreena softly gasped and quickly tried to help him stay on his feet and not have an accident. "Oh no, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I…I think I will be fine. I think I've been out for a bit too long and the heat is starting to get to me." Finally getting himself balanced he looked at Nyreena with a bit of a weary look in his dark green eyes. "I believe it's time for me to go back inside so I can get some rest and recover. I will see you again later this evening?"

Looking up into his eyes as well Nyreena was quickly taken by the dark hue and mesmerized for a few short moments she suddenly got a vision that flashed across her gaze. In it was her in her regular form in a beautiful and shimmering silver dress and the young man in a dark and gothic aristocrat attire with an evil look in his eyes and fangs in his wicked smile. Definitely shocked by it the vision was gone in a mere moment, leaving her stunned at what she saw. Shaking her head to get over that she looked back up and nodded with a gentle smile. "Of course. I'll see you then." Letting him go she gave him a way and hurried off to school to tell the others what was going on.

Nodding the young man smiled back and let her go, watching as she took off to where she was heading to. Waiting for a few moments to make sure that she was out of the area he grinned wickedly as his eyes shifted to their regular red-rimmed green, revealing himself to be Dracula in disguise. Softly sighing as he tasted her essence on his lips he chuckled in satisfaction at how well things were going. "Now that I have found you in your human disguise, princess, I am one step closer to finally making you mine. And once I do you will never realize until it's one second too late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens! What does Dracula truly have in store for our princess? Stay tuned, the answer will come! As well as the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is certainly interesting, isn't it? How is Team Phantom going to handle this one? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out! See you all next time!


End file.
